Livius Enciant
Summary Livius Enciant is an Italian-born member of the Marone Family, a criminal organization hailing from Grand Haven, Massachusetts, as well as an occasional member of the Sasaki Foundation, a Tokyo-based Yakuza operation. He is a Meta-Human “Cleaner” employed by Ricardo Marone, the Underboss of the organization, who is tasked with taking out enemies of the Family. In his time, he has been an agent of Project Peacekeeper as well, a private organization that abducts criminals and forces them to follow their ambiguous agenda. Since the warping of reality done by Caleb Grey and Bernard, Livius has turned away from crime only slightly, focusing on aiding Kabuto Okura in the destruction of the Blackveil Outfit, leaving the employ (if only temporarily) of the Marone Family and Sasaki Foundation on good terms. Appearance and Personality Livius’ appearance is defined by his Strigoi Disorder, giving him a semi-vampiric look. His hair is a contrasting black and his skin is pale, and the irises of his eyes are a deep red. To compliment these elements of himself, he almost always wears white clothing, and he purposely gets the blood of his opponents onto himself both to contribute to his look, and to intimidate anyone else he may be fighting. Personality-wise, Livius is eccentric to the extreme. He constantly breaks out into accents and is very expressive in his motions. His bloodlust and willingness to kill happily was previously his most defining trait, until the ripples from Caleb Grey and Bernard’s warping of reality affected him. His violent traits have since toned down. While he is still gory and violent, he does far less indiscriminate killing, and he has taken to aiding Kabuto Okura in attempting to destroy Caleb’s empire. His new behaviors have made him more of an anti-hero than anything else, and he has taken to being more light-hearted than malicious. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Livius Enciant Origin: Primoverse (Villainousverse) Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Meta-Human Date of Birth: Unknown Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Venice, Italy Weight: 213 Ibs Height: 6’1” Likes: Violence, Action Movies, Roman and Japanese Culture, Boats Dislikes: Enemy Organizations (Primarily the Blackveil Outfit), Magic, Blue Eye Color: Red Hair Color: '''Black '''Hobbies: Going on vacations, Building guns Values: The Marone Family (Primarily Ricardo), His three homes Martial Status: Single Status: Alive (Active) Affiliation: Ricardo Marone, Kabuto Okura, Haruto Sasaki Previous Affiliation: Project Peacekeeper Themes: XXX Combat Statistics Tier: 8-C, higher or lower depending on amount of blood accessible. Powers and Abilities: *Hemokinesis - Livius' primary ability is his ability to control the blood and unnaturally know about the blood of others, effectively using this offensively. ** Blood Puppetry - The most common move used by Livius is moving his opponents against their will by controlling their blood, making them move in jerky and uncomfortable ways against their will. ** Hemokinetic Constructs - Using the blood of himself and others, Livius is capable of creating shields, weapons and even new apangages out of blood. ** Thermovariance - By controlling the blood of others, Livius can burn people from the inside out by raising the temperature of all the blood in his victims body. ** Blood Clotting - A more defensive use of his power, Livius can stop himself and others from bleeding whenever he likes, though he doesn't often need to do this to himself. ** Blood Tracking - Once encountering a victim's specific blood type with it's specific properties and type, Livius can track that person almost anywhere in the world with almost no problem ** Circulatory Vision - One ability which is both a gift and a curse, aside from direct light, Livius sees everything in the world dark other than the circulatory systems of living beings. * Peak Healing - While not an actual power, Livius does so much damage to his own body that it has mutated to heal as fast as possible without it being a Meta-Human ability. ** Strong Heart - Another natural adaptation Livius has gained is having an insanely strong heart that can keep up with how much bloodloss he goes through. It is now so strong that in a relaxing scenario Livius' heart beats 500 beats per minute. * Enhanced Condition - With help of experimental Yakuza drugs, Livius has become superior physically to normal humans and most Meta-Humans. Attack Potency: Between Street and Large Building Level, depending on amount of blood accessible. Speed: Peak Human on foot. Superhuman with blood propulsion. Lifting Strength: Athletic Human. Striking Strength: Athletic Human. Durability: Street Level (Combination of accelerated healing and enhanced physical condition). Stamina: Very High (Despite his powers having heavy strain on him, he can continue using them for long periods on end due to his being able to ignore fatigue in the heat of battle). Range: Standard Melee Range. Higher with blood weapons or guns. Standard Equipment: Razor blades, custom desert eagles. Intelligence: Average intelligence, but has a keen sense for physical weaknesses and tactics. Weaknesses: *Instability - While the warped reality helped tone this down slightly, Livius’ mental state is still unstable, leading him to be irrational, and occasionally fooled by psychic powers or skilled liars. * Blood Loss - Despite his affinity for using his own blood as a weapon, if he loses more than his heart can handle, he will collapse. In the event that his heart is destroyed, or he is completely drained of blood, he will die. If there is no supply of blood near him, or his powers are inhibited, he will be merely be a slightly more powerful human. Feats: Healed from near-total destruction of his body, destroyed an entire skyscraper with blood constriction after wiping out an entire city block. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Blood Constructs - Weapons or objects made from blood. His favorites are spear which he will send at enemies, or chains to constrict them. *Blood Puppetry - Livius will take control of an enemy’s blood and twist their body to his advantage. *Blood Shield - When heavily damaged, Livius will make several cuts in himself to form a blood shield around his body while he heals, or, if available, he will use nearby blood. *Bullet Hell - Livius will occasionally set his custom pistols to full-auto, using the bursts to wipe out groups of enemies. Key: Pre-Warp | Post-Warp Note: Other Notable Victories: -XXX Notable Losses: -XXX Inconclusive Matches: -XXX Trivia *Livius' surname is pronounced En-See-En-Te. *Livius' family is extremely wealthy and he owns penthouses in Grand Haven, Venice and Tokyo. **As well as being wealthy, Livius’ family is known for being eccentric, and so that is where he gets it from. This is why his first name is a Roman one. *The Marone Family is cooperative with the Sasaki Foundation, while being rivaled by the Muraro Family, the Blackveil Outfit, Influence, and the Network. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Gun Users Category:Blood Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Villainous Vulture Characters